Mend A Broken Heart
by Florenci
Summary: Everything is perfect for Rapunzel and Eugene until a visitor arrives at Corona. Rated T for violence and drama.
1. The Way You Looked At Me

Mend A Broken Heart

**HI! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I put in my first chapter of Mend A Broken Heart! I'm sorry if it's a little too short, because when I compare it to professionals it seems like rubbish. Well, this is the first chapter, and MY first chapter! And I get to publish it to the whole WORLD! SQUEEE! sorry if i'm rambling but this is so EXCITING! The Great Rapunzel's Words: BEST DAY EVAHHH  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

Queen Adeline pushed open the colossal doors to the balcony, where she had first met her lost daughter. The balcony towered over the castle courtyard, whereas the princess danced around with a man. As the song ended, Rapunzel pulled Eugene Fitzherbert into a hug. The Queen simply adored the way Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other. "They remind you of us, don't they?" The sudden voice jolted Adeline out of her reminiscing thoughts. She turned to see nobody but the King. "Nathan, you scared me." Adeline tried to put on a serious face, but she couldn't help smiling at the sight of her loving husband. "Did I?" King Nathan looked at the Queen jokingly, which annoyed Adeline a bit. "Yes, you did." Queen Adeline returned the joking look.

. . . . . . . .

"And that one looks like Pascal." Rapunzel commented as she pointed at a cloud. "Well, it does look like your frog, Blondie," replied Eugene. They had been cloud-watching for the past 2 hours lying on the grass. The princess turned around and looked him in the eye. "_Chameleon_, Eugene." She was tired of Eugene calling Pascal a frog. It was time she got it over with. "I get it. It's a frog." Eugene said, sounding annoyed. Rapunzel wondered if she should be the one who was annoyed. "Eugene-" the princess didn't get a chance to say anything else when there was a shadow over her. "Eu-Eugene?" He wasn't really doing anything. Just staring at the figure, unsure what to say. "Your majesty! We were.. uhm.." Eugene started to stammer. Rapunzel looked up, and saw none other than Queen Adeline herself. "Mother." Rapunzel said, uneasy. What was she here for? "Hello, Rapunzel, Eugene. I have news!" Announced Adeline merrily.

. . . . . . . .

Rapunzel's mother looked more content than usual. It must be good news. "We have a visitor!" sang Adeline. Rapunzel took a small glance over her shoulder at Eugene. "Who is it?" asked Rapunzel, ready to hear what's next. "Princess Fallon Gralanda of Calanthea." replied the Queen excitedly. "Really? When?" Rapunzel was always delighted to meet new people. "She's coming to Corona _next_ week." Adeline said, while tucking a loose chestnut-colored lock that had fallen into her face behind her ear. _No, keep it like that, I like it_, Rapunzel thought but knew better than to comment out loud. Next week? She should probably get prepared.


	2. Just Like You

Mend A Broken Heart

Six days had flown by so quickly, but today, for the princess- it seemed like forever. Rapunzel sat on her bed, waiting. " Pascal, I'm so excited!" The little chameleon nodded a bit in agreement, as in saying, 'I know.' Queen Adeline suddenly walked into the room, her hair swaying behind her. " Why aren't you in bed, honey?" Rapunzel's mother asked, calmly smoothing out the princess's pixie-cut brown hair. " I'm not tired." Rapunzel informed her.

" Rapunzel-" the Queen shook her head. " It's okay. I can stay up." The princess broke in. " Suit yourself then," said Adeline. " Just don't wake up all drowsy and miss breakfast like yesterday, okay? You need your sleep." " I get it, Mother.'' Rapunzel implied. " Oh, and don't forget, Rapunzel," Queen Adeline stopped short as she approached the door to turn and face Rapunzel. " Princess Fallon is coming tomorrow." Oh yes! Rapunzel's jade green eyes widened in realization. She had forgotten what she was waiting for. " Thanks for reminding me, Mother," the princess smiled. " I'm really excited, you know." " I completely understand!" Adeline came back in and sat on the bed next to the princess once again.

" Really?" Rapunzel said, surprised. " I thought you're used to this." " Not really," replied Adeline, as she fiddled with the crown on her head, eventually taking it off and handling it. " You know, before I got this-" the Queen gestured to the crown in her other hand. Rapunzel's face looked confused. Queen Adeline tried saying it in a more understandable way. " Before I was crowned Queen,"

" Oh." The princess nodded, motioning for her mother to continue.

"-I was just like you, Rapunzel." Adeline finished her sentence, putting the crown back onto her head.

" You were?" Rapunzel sat up, interested. The Queen chuckled a little.

" I was," Adeline said.

"I used to sit in my room all day, reading about things like floating lanterns and how they work; when I was your age, I met your father-"

" Like I met Eugene, am I right?" The princess suddenly cut in.

"-Yes, like when you met Eugene. But we were already betrothed at birth, do you know what that means?" Rapunzel shook her head.

" Destined to be wed." Queen Adeline answered.

" Except you weren't locked up in a tower for 18 years, right?" Rapunzel said, and suddenly turned away.

The princess was surprised she even mentioned that. Usually she didn't like thinking about it, let alone talk about it.

Especially- Gothel. Rapunzel shuddered at the thought.

" Is there something wrong?" Queen Adeline looked at Rapunzel worriedly.

" What? I'm okay."

The princess looked genuinely tired, despite the conversation she and the Queen had earlier.

"Are you sure?"

" Nothing, I'm just worn out."

Rapunzel wasn't going to let a little thing bother her or her mother. It would probably be best.

" Worn out?" The Queen suddenly looked smug. Rapunzel realized she had said the wrong thing. She'd accidentally on purpose admitted she was tired, considering how drowsy she was now.

" Honey, you should probably get to bed," Adeline smoothed the princess's chestnut brown hair one last time. "And don't miss breakfast, since there will be someone there tomorrow!" Adeline said with a wink.


	3. What If

**GOSHHH I didn't update for so longgg**

**I hope I didn't keep any of you guys waiting! I guess I just got carried away by my free time and was working on this doodle. Well anyway; here's the third chapter of MABH. And yes, I named Princess Fallon after my Pen name. Devious, aren't I? And thank you Irith Allystira for reviewing. Inspirational!**

A sigh escaped Princess Fallon Gralanda's lips.

What if they were dorks? She certainly wouldn't accept a kingdom like that, not her.

And what if they were lowlifes?

Fallon made a face. She wouldn't survive a day with those who couldn't compare to her, let alone a whole week. As she looked around her fabulously furnished room, the blond-haired princess wondered what the princess of Corona's room would be like. Apparently not as beautiful as hers, Fallon presumed.

What if they were jerks? Those who treated any royal with disrespect in Calanthea would be punished with life in prison, or they would become a slave to the King and Queen. The princess of _Corona_, however- whom Coronians referred to as Princess _Rapunzel_- Princess Fallon's own thoughts were cut short with an amused giggle. She must be less beautiful than her, for Fallon meant "leader of great things". And; of course- Princess Fallon Gralanda was a leader of great things- Calanthea, a kingdom in which she will rule in the future; her very own butler and maid; her very own crown, sitting on the tippy-top of her head. She sighed yet again. It all seemed so dream-like.

But- what if they were richer?

The question was one that bothered Fallon's mind most. She most certainly could not accept that Corona could be more superior than Calanthea in any way. She would not let that happen. Nor would her parents, they wouldn't be happy. She informed herself that they would. After all, Calanthea was the most outstanding kingdom the princess ever lived in.

Rapunzel sighed, nervous.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Princess Rapunzel lay on her bed, as she couldn't go to sleep that night, even with her eyelids drooping, almost closing. Pascal the chameleon; of course, didn't answer her question, as he was already asleep on his own pillow, just beside Rapunzel's. Her mind was swirling like a tornado with worried what-ifs.

What if she was mean? Rapunzel certainly didn't like mean people, as it was already common sense for you to not like those who act mean to you. She looked at the clock; it was already tomorrow. She should probably be getting to sleep, but her mind still raced with questions.

What if my parents like her better?

That one made Rapunzel sit up. She quickly shook it off, as it was extremely unpleasant for her to even think about it. Jealousy was a thing Rapunzel wanted nothing to do with. A king and queen is to treat every citizen of their kingdom fairly, or as the law book Rapunzel read said. She had thought kings and queens are to treat their daughters fairly too…

Queen Adeline felt nervous. She wasn't bluffing to Rapunzel when she said she wasn't used to this sort of thing, she wasn't. She sighed, and put her head in her hands.

What if Princess Fallon Gralanda was disrespectful to Coronians?

Visitors from foreign kingdoms tend to have greetings and ways of doing things that differ from us, she reminded herself. Calantheans are also known to be a little... rude.

Adeline sat up.

What if she doesn't like Corona and leaves on the first day?

She most definitely wouldn't want Princess Fallon telling her parents how Queen Adeline and King Nathan didn't take enough care of her. She would give her the most furnished guest room there was in the kingdom, and spoil her like crazy. Yes, that was what Adeline would do. She would serve her anything the princess asked, she just didn't want Fallon bad-mouthing Corona like it was a pigsty.

"Nathan?" Adeline quickly lowered her voice to a whisper when she noticed King Nathan was asleep, next to her. She must be the only one awake at this hour, it was past midnight. She shouldn't wake him up.

What if she was rude to Rapunzel?

The thought made her worry, but relieved herself by thinking they were children, they should get along just fine...


	4. On My Nerves

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I haven****'t**** gone so long without updating! I guess I got carried away again. Up to chapter four already, that was a long time since I started. Yet a friendly person stuck by and reviewed every chapter of Mend A Broken Heart since then. I****'****m truly happy that you actually cared enough to read it in the first place, considering I was a newbie. And, just to let you know- I knew that my last few chapters were kind of uninteresting for ya'll but this is when the fun begins! **

**INSPIRE ME!**

Rapunzel had never realized how frustrating it was to wake up in the middle of the night. Her working mind would not go to sleep, as it was thinking.

_Princess Fallon's coming here tomorrow, _she thought.

The princess looked over to the bedside clock-

Oh, what the heck, was it this late? Past midnight- it's tomorrow already! Rapunzel flopped herself on her cushiony bed once more, feeling her eyelids slowly beginning to droop.

She certainly couldn't miss breakfast again- she promised! And when she promises something, she never ever breaks that promise.

_Ever! _Rapunzel added in her mind. The princess remembered the sentence she said perfectly. She smiled as she thought about her first encounter with Eugene.

It really wasn't pretty, considering she had to try to slam him in a closet _four times_ before he actually fit.

She closed her eyes at last, hence her soul slowly drifting to a dreamlike place, putting her body at rest…

"Rapunzel?"

The princess managed to lift her hand a little, mumbling all the while. Pascal had already woken up and let out a tiny squeak in reply.

"Rapunzel, honey, it's eight in the morning! You missed your etiquette lesson."

Rapunzel recognized the voice as her mother and quickly sat up, forgetting how tired she was and glanced at the clock.

The princess's face fell as she slouched her body, shrinking into the size of a pea, possibly.

Adeline sensed her daughter was upset.

"Darling, it's okay. I considered you would wake up this late. I had to have someone wake me up too. You weren't the only one up late, you know." Adeline comforted.

Rapunzel sighed. "Really?"

The Queen managed a small smile.

"Really. Don't worry."

The princess gave her mother a squeeze.

"I never get to hug you, you're always so busy with royal duties." Rapunzel tightened her grasp, and Adeline returned the gesture by kissing her on the forehead, stroking her hair as she did.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel. I'll always be next to you, so you can hug me all you want."

The princess found this comforting and calmed down. Suddenly the Queen's face flooded with realization.

Rapunzel could tell she was nervous about something.

"Honey, you do remember Princess Fallon is visiting, right?"

Adeline- out of nowhere- let go of her daughter's waist, sending Rapunzel toppling on top of her.

" You know, I've been thinking," The Queen said, setting Rapunzel back to her spot, giving her an apologetic look.

"Yeah?" The princess sat up, the surprised expression fading from her face. Queen Adeline froze for a moment.

"I've been thinking maybe you were a bit worried, you know… with all the guest preparations and- what should I say…" Her voice trailed off.

Rapunzel stood, her eyes widened even more than it already was.

Her mother understood completely. Was that why she had stayed up? Was her mother worried about the same thing she was? Questions… Questions she could not answer; and she did not want to think about it right now.

"… But I don't think you should worry about that right now." The Queen said, as if read Rapunzel's mind. She had a solemn expression in her eyes.

"I'm not. Why?"

Rapunzel was worried. She didn't want to bluff, she never did- but just because she was worried didn't mean her mother had to worry too.

The solemn expression got replaced with a nervous grin on Adeline's face.

"She should be here in…" The Queen looked over to the clock once more.

"Approximately one hour."

Rapunzel sat down again glumly, slumping down her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Adeline was frightened her daughter might be worried, but she doubted it. She hardly ever worried about things like this.

"Only sixty minutes?" she wondered aloud, forgetting Adeline was standing right there in front of her.

"Yes, why?" Adeline was confused.

"Oh, nothing!"

Rapunzel quickly realized that her mother might suspect she was insecure, so she slapped on a fake grin.

"Nothing." She repeated, mock giggles following after. It sounded better when she said it this time. Was she worried? Sure, but she certainly couldn't tell her mother…

"_No_! I do _not _want this gown! Such ugly, unfittingly designed; and for a princess like _me! _I would rather dump it out."

Princess Fallon Gralanda frowned again and again at those stupid _servants. _They deserve a night in the dungeon, she thought. And that _gown! _She had to look her best! This was Corona she was going to, one of the finest kingdoms in the world. _But nowhere near as fine as Calanthea, _she thought snobbishly. Nothing dares compare to Calanthea. Not on Fallon's watch, it won't. Fallon swished her hair behind her back. "Fetch me a glass of water or else." She said harshly, sending shivers down her butler Andre's back.

"Yes, miss." Andre scurried to the kitchen, not wanting to treat the princess with disrespect. He knew what she meant by _or else._

"_Your highness_, you moron." Fallon narrowed her eyes. How many times would she have to tell him this?

Andre sighed miserably. Why did the princess have to do this to the Calantheans? They were tortured enough.

"What's _wrong _with you?" Princess Fallon hissed.

You, that's what's wrong, Andre wanted to say, but certainly couldn't. He didn't want to risk staying in the dark, damp cell of the dungeons of the castle. He just couldn't face it again.

"I said, _go get me a glass of water!__"_Her voice was cold, making Andre shiver to the bones. How he longed to turn around, scream, and smash the damned glass against her disgustingly perfect face, _ruin_ it, and run.

Rapunzel didn't eat. She couldn't. There was too much on her mind. She kept on peeking at the grandfather clock by the royal portrait. Her mother and father looked contented and satisfied in the painting, the princess wondered if she would be happy when she grew up to be Queen. Constantly King Nathan would cast a suspicious glance her way, and that was the signal for Rapunzel to keep her face looking perfectly happy, how a princess should be. She picked at her food. The Queen looked up.

"Why aren't you eating, honey?" Adeline was worried Rapunzel was worried, and anything could go wrong if you're insecure.

Rapunzel didn't even have time to answer when she heard the sound of heavy hooves drumming on the castle's front platform.


	5. How Do I Look

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm ALIVE!**

**I just wanted to tell you that considering the super long period of time that I went without updating! I kind of needed to make sure that you didn't think I was dead.**

**Also-**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I'm so OVERJOYED that one of you lovely reviewers had been reading my story all along! **

**When I read the OVERJOYING news in a review, I was running around the room! **

**Screaming!**

**I just want to say I really, really appreciate the reviews you guys took time to write. I look forward for more soon! If you read my story you MUST review. **

**MUST!**

**You don't have to.**

**But you MUST!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love, **

**Author**

**PS. One of you very nice reviewers told me that my first 2 chapters were kind of badly formatted. I will fix that. Ciao.**

**Enjoy chapter five!**

**PPS. This chapter was inspired by a line in Enchanted. **

**I hate the first few bits of this chapter, but I promise it gets better. **_

"I…"

Rapunzel's voice trailed off.

Then last night came into mind.

Why had she stayed up? But it was too late to answer that now.

After days and days of worrying, the time has finally come.

She braced herself for the minute she would say hello to the Princess of Calanthea. That would certainly be a big moment.

Rapunzel could hardly wait to meet her. Was she nervous?

Why, certainly, Rapunzel noticed she was trembling with delight.

"Blondie, you're 's wrong?" Eugene asked playfully.

"Oh, nothing! I guess I'm just getting a bit… jumpy,"

Rapunzel grinned, which made Eugene relax.

"You know, Eugene- I've always wondered why you call our daughter Blondie. I don't actually mind, but I'm just curious. We all know she has brown hair," King Nathan said.

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged glances.

"Well… I don't think I have time to explain right now, Father. Sorry about that." Rapunzel said, hanging her head.

"King and Queen of Corona! Please come and meet The King and Queen of Calanthea. "

A sudden booming voice coming from the castle's front door made everyone's, including Pascal's- heads turn in shock.

Rapunzel jumped.

"So you are 'jumpy', huh?" Eugene tipped his head to the side, giving Rapunzel a joking look.

"Eugene, you're not funny," Rapunzel too tipped her head to the side, she just couldn't hide it that she thought everything he said was funny and attractive. She flashed him a yet another big grin she couldn't hold in.

"She's here."

Queen Adeline stood up, a blank look on her face.

Rapunzel noticed she had not spoken at all since she woke her up.

"Don't remind me…" Nathan mumbled, and Rapunzel could understand what her father said perfectly. But he didn't know that.

She was surprised her father even said it.

Wasn't the King supposed to be ready about these things? It almost looked as if he was anxious about it.

Well, if that's the case, Rapunzel too was anxious.

But as her mother and father walked out of the royal dining room,

She decided to just forget everything and get ready.

Rapunzel ran to her room.

She quickly put on a lavender gown and smoothed out her pixie-cut hair.

"Oh my gosh, Pascal, she's here! I can't believe it!"

The princess started to jump around.

Pascal nodded in agreement then went back to what he was doing earlier, checking himself out in Rapunzel's dresser mirror.

Eugene walked down the hall to one particular door that was decorated with flowers, trees and one particular girl with short chestnut hair smiling into the clouds above.

He could tell that door from many in the castle, not to mention he got lost sometimes, but hardly. Eugene peered through a tiny crack in the door, and while that was happening Rapunzel still continued to get ready. He raised his arm to knock, but thought better of it and decided Rapunzel needed some alone time. She certainly looked like she made use of it.

Then he changed his mind and knocked anyway.

"Is anyone home?"

Eugene said in a high, feminine voice that startled Rapunzel out of her wits. Of course, she didn't show it.

"Who is it?"

Rapunzel put her comb down. She knew perfectly who it was, but decided she should just play along.

"The maid," It took everything Eugene had not to laugh, and plainly Rapunzel not to giggle as well.

"Oh, would you come in?" Rapunzel said as she smoothed out her gown.

"Please." Eugene opened the door a crack and the princess just swung it open.

"You sure don't look like a maid." Rapunzel flashed a sly grin, and Eugene just couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

"I can mop and sweep and do laundry for you."

"Well, then I guess you're the handsomest maid I've ever seen."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him, returning the gesture.

The princess smiled and went on.

Wow, she looked pretty. Getting ready for meeting Fallon, no doubt.

Eugene realized that he too needed to get ready. He pulled away for a moment to look him over.

"Is… everything okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"What? Oh, yes! I just kind of realized I look a bit- scruffy. I better go change. Later, Blondie. It'll probably be best if I do."

Rapunzel didn't think he looked one bit "scruffy" but did not object.

"Yeah, that'll probably be best. Go ahead."

The princess gave a small wave with her hand and continued to smooth out her gown.

"One last thing?"

Rapunzel held one finger up, asking for a favor.

"Yeah?"

Eugene turned back, scratching his head.

"How do I look?"

"Nervous," was Eugene's reply, knowing very well she hadn't meant it that way.

"No, I mean how do I _look?_" Rapunzel gestured to her body, making sure he understood what she meant.

"Beautiful."

Eugene flashed her a smile she never seemed to get tired of.

Rapunzel gave him one last peck on the cheek before he walked out the door.

In the castle foyer Rapunzel sat in a wooden chair for what seemed like forever.

"Pascal, are you excited?"

Pascal stood on his hind legs and nodded.

Rapunzel leaned back and closed her eyes.

"How do I look now?"

A sudden voice from the hallway made Rapunzel turn around and gasp.

Standing there was Eugene, looking better than ever.

She opened her mouth to compliment, but she decided to get back at him for his little joke.

"Anxious and jumpy. Got something on your mind today, hey, Eugene?"

Rapunzel smiled cunningly.

"Blondie." The strict look Eugene gave Rapunzel apparently didn't last long because after a few seconds, they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I just can't keep a straight face with you around,"

said Eugene, slowly calming down.

"Neither can I," said Rapunzel, wiping her eyes.

"My real answer is, you look _amazing._" The princess did a big grin.

"Well then, I'm not surprised." Eugene dusted off his pants.

Rapunzel wasn't surprised by his joking arrogance.

"Sure, you're not!" Rapunzel giggled and gave Eugene a small punch on the shoulder.

Adeline and Nathan walked in.

"Oh, hi, Your Highness." Eugene did a small wave with his hand.

"Please, call me Adeline," Said Adeline.

"Rapunzel, honey, Princess Fallon is here. She'll be in here any moment now."

"Oh. Oh my gosh." Said Rapunzel.

She was staring straight ahead, and Eugene could tell she was looking at something.

He glanced in the direction Rapunzel was staring at, and boy, was she really _something. _

Eugene stared until his eyes hurt.

Princess Fallon walked with her parents, arms linked together. He had never seen such radiant beauty, which made him almost drool.

Rapunzel, of course, noticed this, and gave him a look that she hoped would make him regret it. He didn't. He could do nothing but stare at Fallon. No matter how much he tried to look away.

"H-hello." Rapunzel went forward to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" With much nervousness, the princess grabbed Fallon's hand and shook it back and forth harshly.

Princess Fallon at first looked at Rapunzel with a hint of disgust in her eyes, then wiped out the expression and jutted out her chin.

"Salutations, _Princess Rapunzel." _She spat out the word like it was bitter medicine.

Eugene, however, was dying to touch her.

He hated to admit it, but he was…

He didn't want to even say the word, let alone even think it.

Eugene already was in love, he didn't want to go through it again.

There was just something about Fallon that made Rapunzel want to whack her with a fry pan.

**Liked it? Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger, and I apologize if it's too short, but in my opinion, this chapter is best. (so far)**


	6. Complications

**I was so HAPPY!**

**I saw that there were now 8 reviews, but alas; there was another new lovely reviewer who said that they read my story since the first chapter! I love you! I was overjoyed when I saw that! I know I'm rambling, and you probably think I am, but it was just a message from me.**

**Please don't stop reviewing if you think that I stopped writing! I would never stop! I ACTUALLY want to know how this ends too- again, review if you read it or I will have a seizure. **

**Love,**

**Author.**

**PS. There's mild language in this chapter, so don't be mad at me. I am just reflecting the certain character's emotions.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update!**

**...  
><strong>

"Wow, your dress is really detailed."

Eugene couldn't believe he was willing to act all girly for Fallon, and found himself thinking queer, peculiar thoughts.

He snapped out of it in a jiffy.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know the half of it! This is not the only one I've got, I have other better gowns in my wardrobe, trust me."

Fallon looked at Eugene the same way, and from the picture Rapunzel was seeing, she could tell love was in the air. Not good love.

As soon as Fallon saw the other princess standing there, she clung to his arm as if they were attached.

"Eugene!" Fallon said, batting her eyelashes. "Let's go somewhere else so that we can talk in peace."

Somehow Rapunzel couldn't help noticing the way Fallon eyed her directly as she said the word _peace._

Rapunzel felt she could not accept the fact Eugene was choosing Fallon over her, and she was about to burst with angry words and threats.

_Okay, calm down. You're just feeling a little possessive. Inhale, exhale. _Rapunzel said in her mind, and eventually didn't lose it.

It was pretty lousy for Rapunzel that the man she loved was eyeing another girl as if he were obsessed. She just didn't think that it was 'proper etiquette' for a prince-to-be. Well; not anymore, actually- since Eugene rarely paid any attention to Rapunzel, she didn't feel that there was a bright future for them both if this continues…

Sure, they were in love, but she felt Eugene was taking all his love for Rapunzel away and giving it to Fallon instead.

But as she walked down the hall, she started to think, after all, it wasn't Fallon's fault.

"Pascal, what am I supposed to do? Can you help me?"

Rapunzel looked at the chameleon on her shoulder helplessly but all Pascal could do was squeak empathetically.

He could not understand why Eugene could ditch a wonderful, unique brave girl like Rapunzel for some… well; snob.

Rapunzel uttered a sad chuckle.

"I'm way over thinking this, aren't I?"

But it was just hell on earth for her, to bear with seeing Eugene hug, compliment, and do goo-goo eyes at Fallon endlessly, she didn't want to to even see Eugene with that damned princess together anymore.

She didn't understand why he felt so rushed and so attempting to follow Fallon around like a lost puppy.

The sad princess started to feel a little lightheaded, and a numb feeling spread across her body.

"Pascal…? I feel so weak-"

The last thing Rapunzel saw before she crashed to the marble floor was Pascal running away down the hall, squeaking for help.

A blurry trance took over her, and before long everything went black.

**...**

Rapunzel awakened to find her mother sprawled across the edge of her bed, eyes closed in a deep slumber.

"Mother!" Frightened, the princess grasped a piece of Adeline's robe tightly and pushed herself up.

"Ra-Rapunzel! Honey, you're awake!"

The princess put her palm on her fast-beating heart.

"And I'm glad you're awake, too, Mother. You scared me there for a minute,"

said Rapunzel, relieved. Then her expression faded to worry.

"What happened last night, Mother? What happened to me?"

Adeline's eyes widened up a bit.

"Well, the royal practitioner said you were under a lot of stress. Is everything okay? You went unconscious."

Rapunzel didn't want to make this worse than it already was.

"Nothing. Royal… duties, I guess."

Her own eyes started to water.

"And you cared enough to stay with me the whole time?"

Adeline smiled.

"Of course I did."

As Rapunzel felt the Queen's lips against her forehead, she could tell her love for her mother was growing, huge amounts.

But it just burned her up thinking that Eugene didn't. Why, it almost seems he doesn't care. Practically at all.

**...**

"Andre! You missed a spot. Mop there."

_Yeah, Andre, do the dishes, dust the windows, scrub the floor, _thought Andre. He almost said it out loud.

There wasn't a day when Princess Fallon didn't yell at him.

Andre couldn't believe she just _had _to drag him to Corona with her. He thought she hated him all this time.

But she does hate him, she probably just wanted to torture him all along.

Now he had to scrub the floor in the Corona palace too.

He had thought he could stay at Calanthea and slack off and maybe even rescue the unfortunate townspeople who got locked up behind bars just for doing the right thing, and treating royals the way they treat them.

He dipped his mop into the suds bucket and put it down on the spot Fallon had pointed out.

"Well, I'm off. Make sure you mop the whole bedroom until it is spotless when I come back,"

Before she left she kicked Andre in the side, aggravating him terribly.

"Oh, and another thing, moron. If I come back and there is even a stray dot of dust in the middle of the floor, you can go jump out a window."

_Well, go jump in a lake, retard, _thought Andre angrily. Someday, she would suffer and live the same miserable life he led.

**...**

Rapunzel flopped onto her bed, head turned to look up to the ceiling. She sighed.

Next thing she knew, it was morning, and her mother and the practitioner were standing above her, a puzzled look on their faces.

"Rapunzel, honey, thank goodness you're awake! I had to call the practitioner in, I was very worried about you, dear!"

Adeline then turned to the doctor.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that complications just to get from your estate to the palace, mister!"

The practitioner did not mind, as he was a great man with skill.

"It's quite all right, your majesty. From my estate to yours was not a long way, so you need not worry."

"It looked as if you went unconscious again! No matter how much I tried to wake you up you wouldn't budge."

"Okay, sorry for worrying you." All she did was fall into a deep slumber and yet she worried her mother so. She felt very guilty.

The Queen turned to walk out of the room, and as she did, Rapunzel felt a tear run down her cheek. Hadn't Eugene said she was his new dream? But now the only dreams Rapunzel was having were dreadful nightmares.

But why hadn't Eugene run to her side when she fell to the floor? Why hadn't he picked her up and rush to Adeline?

Why hadn't he actually stay with her to prove he cared?

Because he didn't.

Because he was with _her. _

And to think- she always thought he would be beside her no matter if the world came crashing down, everything around them turned to dust.

He was the man she thought had led her to freedom, and for some moments, everything was perfect. Then that moment ended, and here she was, feeling sorry for herself.

Well, that wasn't going to help any.

Her mind kept on asking thought-provoking questions she could not answer, and that only troubled her more.

But… it wasn't like it was Fallon's fault she was _beautiful, gorgeous, elegant, _and_… _Rapunzel did not want to torture herself any further with those words. After all, how could a _colorless pebble_ like her compare to well; a sparkling, glowing diamond_?_

"_Damn."_

Upon hearing that word escape from her lips, she clenched her fists. Fallon was like a beautiful masterpiece that Eugene worked on every day until it was completely beautiful.

Rapunzel was a halfway-sketched drawing he didn't care enough to finish.

**...**

**How did you like it? I put a bit of wrath in Rapunzel.**

**I'm sorry! I'm so cruel to Rapunzel! *Evil laugh***

**Review replies for chapter five-**

**1. Yup. She's supposed to be. Thanks!**

**2. Yeah, he is. Is there a dilemma? Just kidding! :)**

**Bye for now until next chapter which I will write very soon!**


	7. Go Jump Out a Window

**Hi!**

**First thing I'm gonna say is… I LOVE YOU!**

**ALL OF YA!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Kisses, **

**Author**

**P.S. This chapter is entirely in the men's point-of-view. (Eugene and Andre. The King maybe. Remember that when I refer to the 'men').**

**I'm sorry if I'm torturing you by trying to break Rapunzel and Eugene up! It's just part of the storyline. I promise it gets better between them.**

**And I'm sorry if they're a little OOC!  
><strong>

…

Eugene outstretched his cramped body, and found that he had fallen asleep on a couch next to Fallon's guest bed the night before.

Then he found that it _was_ the night before.

He stood up to return to his own room, and heard to sound of footsteps in the hallway. He grabbed a nearby frying pan for self-protection, and opened the door a crack.

He looked around to make sure nobody was there to witness him sneaking out the middle of the night.

Although Eugene was determined to find who was lurking around the castle at this late hour, however, his attempt to open the rest of the door softly was unsuccessful. Instead he swung the door open hard with his free hand, making a loud slam he had not intentioned to make.

Fallon grunted sleepily.

"Oops, sorry," Eugene gave the sleeping princess an apologetic, guilty look. He almost woke her up.

_Relax. It's probably just the place settling. _Eugene's thought failed to comfort him.

He stepped out cautiously, only to see a shadow swoop across the walls. It seemed to be coming from the right hallway. Eugene managed to walk across the hall to the other wall. The footsteps only got louder as Eugene inched closer.

When Eugene thought the figure was right in front of him, he leaped.

The figure uttered a frightened gasp. She didn't have to tell him, but Eugene realized what had just happened.

He almost whacked Rapunzel upside the head with a frying pan.

"Eugene! What on earth got into you?"

Rapunzel said in a lowered voice, ensuring she woke no one up.

"Blondie, what are _you _doing up? I thought you were-"

Eugene didn't get to finish when the impatient princess cut in.

"Never mind that! Go to bed, Eugene. I'm on my way to my room too."

Rapunzel pushed past him and glared.

Eugene did not approve.

"What, no, 'goodnight, Eugene'? No, 'I lo-"

Rapunzel cut in once again, more harshly this time.

"Just-" The princess sounded angry. "Go to bed, okay? I'm exhausted."

"Well…" Eugene hesitated. Why was she acting so aggressive towards him? She never was that way. Never mind, she probably just had a bad day. "Alright, I'll go. But-"

"Goodnight!" Rapunzel said with an edge to her voice.

She glared at him again.

"No more! I'm so tired the floor would be a good bed."

Eugene felt that joke served another purpose than making him laugh.

"Okay, goodnight, Blondie. Sleep tight." Eugene flashed the smile Rapunzel always referred to as 'irresistible' but this time she was already on her way down the hall.

He himself should probably get to bed, to avoid the wrath of the truly tired.

…

Andre leaned against the haystack he used as a bed.

He never thought work at Corona would be much different from those in Calanthea, but Coronian chores were much less work, as the floors and walls were spotless even before he dusted them, so he could work with ease. Calanthean chores, however, was very laborious. In fact, Andre assumed Fallon deliberately dirtied her bedroom, just so he had more work.

But the strangest feeling went over him that afternoon when Andre finally managed to clean Fallon's whole bedroom until it was completely spotless.

Actually, there was a small speck of dust on the wall. It was so tiny it could hardly be seen.

But Andre wiped it off in the nick of time in case Fallon did.

She meant what she said, and he _did not _want to jump out a window. If he didn't anyway, Fallon would probably push him out.

Fallon paused before she entered.

And she swung open the door.

"Hey, worthless. Did you manage, or did you fail?"

The princess didn't bother to wave.

Fallon started to pace around, inspecting every joint and corner of the room.

"What do you think, miss?" Andre asked with a grin. He had won.

Fallon opened her mouth to harshly correct him again, but closed it.

"This isn't… horrifying." It seemed like she couldn't bring herself to at least compliment him for his hard work. Still, moments like these were rare indeed.

And for the briefest minute, Fallon looked almost… impressed.

But it couldn't happen. Could it?

Maybe, just maybe, there was a part in Fallon's heart that wasn't so hardened and soulless.

But just as Andre was about to thank her, she said,

"Often I would walk in and see the room just as it were _before _I asked the moron to clean it," said Fallon, her eyes focused on Andre's.

"But now it just doesn't…"

"Always delighted to comply with your wishes."

Andre never wanted to fail to satisfy the princess.

Suddenly, without a moment of warning, the princess slipped on the shiny, still wet-from-mopping floor.

But just as her body was about to feel the pain, two arms slid under her back, catching her right in time before she hit the floor.

They stared at each other 's faces for a moment, and it was Fallon who came to her senses first.

"G-get off me!"

And then she pushed Andre away and fell on her rear.

Andre found that very comical.

…

_Why'd Rapunzel act so weird?_

_Was she stressed out about something?_

_I better give her some alone time…_

Eugene's thoughts swirled in his head, then drained away as he stopped worrying, and assumed she just had a bad day.

So that was his decision and that was that.

…

**Liked it? I might be able to fit the King into some chapters. **

**So... Eugene is not what he once was!**

**How so very tragic!**

**Well, bear with me. I can't stand writing these chapters either, it makes me sad to know what'll happen.  
><strong>

**Review replies for chapter 6:**

**reply 1: "I'm so sorry but I have to! It's all tense in the next few chapters but it'll get better, I hope…"**

**reply 2: "Breaking Rapunzel and Eugene up is all part of the storyline. If they don't, why would this story be named what it is now? Still, thanks."**

**reply 3: "Are they out of character? If they are, I'm sorry! But again; it's all part of the storyline. Oh, and later, you might discover a little twist in the story, Eugene might go back to what he once was. Eugene is supposed to completely ignore Rapunzel, because he's, I don't know... stunned by Fallon's beauty? Ahaha well thanks for the long review, I appreciate it."  
><strong>

**So I wake up in the morning, expect eight reviews, and find I now have eleven!**

**Whoopee!**

**You are amazing!**

**And anyone can be amazing whenever they like, just review on your way out pls.**


	8. I Know

**I am so cruel!**

**Not only did I not update for like- forever, I also left you with the worst cliffhanger possible!**

**But you just made my day! Your reviews helped a lot, too.**

**I have a message for you.**

**Reviews mean a lot to me! I hope you don't stop doing it. And I don't mind critical reviews as long as you don't *criticize* too much to hurt me. And I know you won't. Thank you!**

**Was that cheesy? Ahaha and pls review on your way out, just reminding ya.**

**Love and Kisses and All that Cheesy Blah,**

**Author**

**PS. I'm going to try some suspense in this chapter. Okay, well read it anyhow. Cheers :)**

* * *

><p>It was a matter of time before Rapunzel would find the letter.<p>

Eugene knew.

And it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

He assumed she wasn't fond of seeing himself and Fallon together, and she already looked glum, so they decided to communicate in secret. Her cared enough to do that at the least.

There.

It was done.

Eugene folded it up until it was as small as a grape, and set up to put it in an envelope. He would leave it at Fallon's bed, like he always did.

He knew.

But what Eugene hadn't known was that he didn't seal the envelope.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel's chestnut hair bounced as she skipped through the halls.<p>

She was beginning to buy that Eugene and Fallon had nothing between them.

She hadn't seen them talking lately and Rapunzel was quite positive she was with Eugene the majority of most days.

So she was satisfied.

As she neared to the main hallway,

she noticed a tiny piece of white… stuff on the floor.

She bent to pick it up.

_It's paper, _Rapunzel thought. And it looked like it had been folded hundreds of times. She slowly opened it up. It seemed to have some kind of ink on it.

_It's a letter._

She stared at the top.

_'Dear Fallon-bunny,'_

It began.

_Fallon-bunny?_

What was this?

Rapunzel's eyes flickered across the paper.

_'Wanted to say again that-'_

And Rapunzel read on in alarm and then paused as she got to the last few words.

Oh, god.

There, in the middle of the letter, scrawled in the hugest letters Rapunzel had ever seen in her life were the words-

_'I LOVE YOU more than words can say! Looking forward to your letter tomorrow.'_

And signed at the bottom, was none other than…

_EUGENE-BUNNY?_

"Oh my gosh." Rapunzel mumbled, terrified.

Her voice raised with every word that escaped her mouth.

It was all a lie.

And she was gullible enough to fall for it.

But she now knew.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel wasn't skipping.<p>

Rather, she was stomping.

Letter harshly clutched in hand, she marched angrily down the hall towards Eugene's room.

She knew.

Rapunzel knew something was up.

She just wished she could've figured it out sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh I am sorry!<strong>

**Super, super short chapter!  
><strong>

**Worst of all I left you with a cliffhanger :(!**

**And here are the review replies:**

**One: "Thanks! I appreciate the compliment. And of course I will keep on writing."**

**See the button down there? Right there ↓**

**Click it! Click it now or feel my wrath!**


	9. Broken Vases and Broken Hearts

**Oh my gosh**

**I would like to apologize to all the readers who have been waiting for like- forever for chapter nine!**

**My school had a one-month break and I slacked off.**

**And I basically did not do anything.**

**I had another story I had to work on, it was a project, that was one reason why I was temporarily busy…**

**love, **

**Author**

**PS. Sorry about last chapter, I sort of rushed. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO OOC I COULD KILL!**

**(kiddin') Cheers :).**✌

* * *

><p>The winding hallways of the castle was like a labyrinth for Rapunzel herself as she ran down it, regardless of her parents who told her not to do so.<p>

Rapunzel looked down irritably at the tiny 'formal' shoes that apparently slowed her down and kicked them off, not caring where it landed.

She felt her resentment growing in tremendously huge amounts inside her, the letter clutched in her hand.

When she stopped in front of Eugene's door, Rapunzel discovered she had been clenching the paper so hard the crinkles had been imprinted into her hand.

The ink left a smudge on her palm, and there was no longer an _L _in the word _LOVE._

_Forget that, I'll wash it later, _Rapunzel thought ruefully and flung the door open so hard she almost yanked off the doorknob.

Eugene pushed himself up with a jolt, and calmed when he saw that it was her.

"Hey, Blondie."

His mood grew concerned when he spotted the irate look on Rapunzel's face.

And the letter. His letter.

Rapunzel thrust the crumpled paper at Eugene's chest and demanded,

"What's the intention of this?"

Oh, so she found it.

OH MY GOD, SHE FOUND IT!

No wonder that morning…

* * *

><p><em>Eugene pushed open the door to Fallon's room, another door that was unique because it didn't have a sun on it, instead a rose, the emblem of Calanthea carved in just for her. <em>

_"Hey,"_

_He greeted playfully waving two fingers, and Fallon spoke._

_"Hi, Eugene,"_

_She flashed him her pearly whites, it was a flawless smile of hers._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Eugene queried, curious when he saw a bunch of envelopes on the desk as Fallon sifted through it._

_"Calanthean mail,"_

_Fallon responded, clearly annoyed with the work._

_Speaking of mail… Eugene hadn't found a letter on his bed when he awoke._

_"Hey, did you get my letter?"_

_He asked, baffled she hadn't said anything about it yet._

_"Letter? You gave me an empty envelope."_

_Fallon smirked affectionately._

_"Unless it's invisible and it was written in invisible ink,"_

_Empty envelope? Eugene was sure the letter was in there when he put it on her bed. Surely she didn't get the wrong idea-_

_"Is this some kind of prank, Eugene?"_

_"What? No! Of course not. Why would it be? I just must've dropped it,"_

_"Forget it, it's okay,"_

_Dropped it. What if someone found it? What if Rapunzel did?_

_Then oh, man… he'd be in trouble._

* * *

><p>"Uh… "<p>

Eugene decided to get it over with quickly and as nonchalant as possible.

"Wellfallonandmethoughtyoudidn'?"

He finished with a stifled grin on his face.

Rapunzel found this seriously unsettling.

"And so you lied?"

Eugene did not have anything to object to this.

He just didn't tell her all the details, did that count as lying?

"Blondie, look at me."

His hand took a gentle but firm hold on her shoulder.

Rapunzel turned around, a little bit alarmed and looked at him reluctantly.

"I would never, ever lie to you.

Fallon and I just thought you would get all bent out of shape when we talked and we came up with a solution.

I'm sorry if you don't like it. You're right, I was hiding from you."

Rapunzel thought this was a more satisfying sincere apology and brushed her lips against his for a split second, and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Just don't ever hide anything from me again, okay? It makes me sad to know you are."

For an instant Eugene had a blank look in his eyes, like he was unwilling to kiss her. Rapunzel did not know why.

"Be honest with me."

Almost immediately Eugene pulled back.

What was she going to ask him?

"What's going on between you and Fallon?"

Okay, that caught him completely off guard.

How should he respond?

* * *

><p>The yelling earlier, Adeline knew, was coming from Eugene's room in the west hallway.<p>

And it was coming from certain people.

One minute, it was quiet, Nathan and her in their study, when they thought they heard the words,

_"Nothing! Nothing's going on! Do you not trust me?"_

The voice was presumably Eugene's and it was clearly heard, since their room was almost directly below his.

Adeline sensed a pause and then Rapunzel's voice, if she wasn't mistaken, could be heard.

_"You don't have to raise your voice! I'm just asking!"_

There was a little bit of scuffling and then a loud slam of supposedly Eugene's door, and footsteps.

"You don't suppose-"

The Queen spoke with concern, her face flushed.

"Yes, Adeline, they're definitely fighting."

That was completely strange. Rapunzel and Eugene rarely fought before, unless it's about who loves the other more.

But this was something different than those ridiculous fall-outs.

"Nathan… do you notice the kids- conflict lately?"

Adeline noticed almost every day since Fallon arrived they barely spoke.

Other than quarreling, that is…

"Well… almost like a negative and positive sides of a magnet,"

said Adeline, trying her best to explain.

"One of them enters the room, and the other leaves almost instantly. Nathan, do you know the cause of this?"

Nathan simply shrugged and went right back to translating old Coronian into English.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel just happened to bump into Fallon in the foyer.<p>

Fallon scoffed in annoyance.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Her expression instantly changed when she saw it was Rapunzel.

"Oh, hello, princess! Where are you heading?"

Her sudden change of mood startled Rapunzel a bit at how someone could pretend to be somebody so nice so fast.

"Out. I'm heading out."

"Out where?"

Okay, this girl is seriously starting to annoy her.

"Out_side_, princess. Now if you'd please, you'd let me pass, thank you."

Rapunzel tried to push past, but to no avail.

"Excuse me?"

Fallon smirked.

"You forgot who I am, I see. I am _Princess Fallon Gralanda, _your highness Rapunzel."

Of course she hadn't forgotten. How conceited could one person be?

"Nice to meet you. Now let me go."

Fallon's eyebrow furrowed.

"You want to mess with me,"

The snob simply fluffed her hair and held Rapunzel fast with her free hand.

"No! I just want to get past!"

Fallon's sparkle in her eye told all.

She wasn't going to let her past.

"Hey, I've heard Eugene and you quarreled earlier, I'm sorry. I'll console him."

Certainly Rapunzel was infuriated.

"You're devious, Gralanda."

Rapunzel squinted at the stuck-up princess.

Fallon was not one bit agitated. She even looked impressed.

"Oh, I can be devious, princess. Much more devious,"

as she said it, she gripped a vase full of daisies from a nearby coffee table in her hand.

"You- wouldn't-"

Rapunzel let out a squeak. Surely she knew better.

"Oh, yes,"

And with that, down came the glass vase crashing to the floor in thousands of little shards.

Rapunzel watched on, unable to speak, as Fallon messed up her hair, screaming all the while, and down she came and her body lay among the remains of the vase.

"OWWW!"

Rapunzel noticed she had bitten her own bottom lip to make it bleed.

"What's going on down here?"

Eugene spotted Fallon on the floor and bent quickly to pick her up.

_You didn't do that when I passed out, _thought Rapunzel angrily.

Because he didn't care. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you do it?"<p>

Everybody was now in the study, Fallon still fake-shuddering and wrapped with a blanket.

The King demanded, not even seeing that Rapunzel was already upset.

"I told you, I didn't!"

Fallon was seething.

"What did you think I did, throw a vase at myself and plummet my own self down to the floor and-"

"Fallon, let's just go to your room to recover, okay?"

Eugene was as concerned as Rapunzel was.

That was the _exact _truth. Except that it would be ridiculous to say it out loud.

"WHY, RAPUNZEL?" The King raised his voice, though it was clear he didn't mean to do so.

Well… saying some of the truth might settle him.

"She was being unpleasant!"

Now only the royal family was in the study, because the guards had stolen out of the room to let them settle the matter.

"Rapunzel, that certainly doesn't justify hurling a vase at her,"

Adeline looked disappointed. It was the last thing Rapunzel wanted.

"You know better. And that was my grandmother's vase."

Vases.

"Enough about the vase! Can't you listen to my side of the story?"

Adeline flinched a little and Rapunzel was almost guilty for being so forceful but they needed to hear it.

And she explained everything. About the fight, about when she needed some fresh air but Fallon was blocking the way, how she tried to get past. How Fallon threw the vase down to the floor.

It felt almost like it was Rapunzel's heart that was being hurled to the marble floor by Fallon.

Her heart that was no longer Eugene's.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this too short? I wrote it in one day.<strong>

**ANYWAY…**

**Review replies for chapter eight:**

**review one: "Of course I won't break them up in the end! I had trouble writing this too. Thanks for reviewing."**

**review two: "I read your story and I love it! It's interesting how you use this ' instead of " this for the dialogue. Anyway I love it! I see it in a lot of books. Oh yeah. The sentences are supposed to be choppy, it's kinda like a, 'Eugene, I found out what you were hiding from me' chapter."**

**PLS REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!**

**I CAN'T SURVIVE!**


	10. Insanity

**YOOOOO!**

**Geesh.**

**I didn't update for like ONE FREAKING MONTH!**

**I had a serious case of writers' block and stayed up nights thinking how angry you all may be. I don't mind.**

**LOVE AND APOLOGIES AND HUGS,**

**Author.**

**Ps. I hope I didn't lose any of my lovely reviewers. Also I got TWO EMAIL NOTIFICATIONS saying some of you guys made my story one of your FAVORITES! I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT! I LOVE YOU! (There may be mild~ ok, NOT mild language in the chapter. If you are a kid, I recommend adult supervision. 13 or older you probably understand the whole big thing).**

**I hope this chapter isn't a big fat fail.**

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**.**

Rapunzel couldn't cry anymore.

She could only ponder at one question: _What happened?_

What had happened to the lively, happy life in the castle with her one true love? Only Eugene could answer that. Pascal turned a depressing shade of blue and squeaked empathetically while he snuggled himself against her chestnut hair. He found it particularly more comfy than her 70 feet of golden locks.

"It's alright, Pascal. I'll fix everything…"

But inside, she knew she was lying. She never lied.

How could she fix anything practically at all?

Everything was wrecked. Especially her love life.

Now even her parents were cross, because Fallon hurled herself down with the vases and accused her of hurting her (but she didn't!).

She finally concluded to confront Fallon and end this once and for all.

.

Eugene knew he had done something wrong. Very wrong. Never in his whole life had he ever saw Rapunzel looking so heartbroken. And that was why he could tell he made an abominable mistake.

_Why did you push her away! Eugene. She's the love of your life!_

He felt like in the cartoons, when there was a little angel sitting on your left shoulder and the little devil sitting on your right.

The devil argued.

_She miffed you when she asked about Fallon already. Eugene, make her suffer._

Make her suffer? Of course not! He was angry, but not that angry. And he would never have the heart to hurt her any more than this. He was already beginning to regret that last encounter. And he couldn't- wait, scratch that- he _didn't _believe that Rapunzel had thrown that vase at Fallon. She wasn't like that. She didn't ever intention to hurt anyone, except for the frying pan- which, was used for self-protection _only_… So unless Fallon had tried to undermine Rapunzel in any way, Rapunzel wouldn't have thrown that vase at her. Eugene found a lot of logic in that. The imaginary angelic little figure supported that thesis.

_Yes! Rapunzel did not do anything wrong! If Fallon wasn't hurting Rapunzel physically, or verbally, Rapunzel would not have flung that vase at her…_

That was it! But the devil would not comply.

Good grief, how Eugene hated internal arguments.

.

_Eugene pulled back almost immediately after Rapunzel had asked him about his relationship with Fallon. Mixed feelings of being completely caught off guard and sympathy for Rapunzel churned up inside, and it turned into a shout of total fury._

_"Nothing! There's nothing going on! Do you not trust me? Really, Rapunzel!" Eugene was shocked at how cold his voice sounded. Rapunzel just stood there looking completely shattered before she uttered a tearful opinion._

_"Eugene, I just want you to be honest with me! You were the most honest man I know… and you don't have to raise your voice! I'm just asking!" Eugene immediately regretted what he had said, but he was mad. _

_"Then why don't you just let me go sometimes? If you REALLY care about me!" Eugene spat. "If I'm such a douche bag, why're you with me?"_

_Oops… shouldn't have gone that far…_

_Rapunzel made a noise that was part gasp, part groan, part cry, and part whine. It was a noise that broke his heart. Her hands balled into fists. Her face turned red._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE _RIGHT_! WHY _AM_ I WITH YOU?" _

_Eugene responded with a shrug he knew would piss her off, and a swift motion with her hand across his face accompanied with a loud 'slap' was Rapunzel's only reply before her eyes widened. Her face turned to an expression of regret, but the look of rage returned._

_"Rapunzel, wait-" Eugene clutched his aching cheek and tried to get her in his grasp but only succeeded to trip over some pillows in one klutzy move. He could only watch on dumbly as Rapunzel stormed out of the room, not even looking back._

_._

Eugene thought it over for the umpteenth time, and decided to go over to Rapunzel and try to patch things up with her and life would be what it used to be. But Fallon… he couldn't ditch her. She was… the most beautiful girl Eugene had ever met in his life. There was just one problem: Rapunzel seems to hate her. If he talked about Fallon with Rapunzel, it was likely she'd burst into tears and would probably hit him upside the head with some blunt object. Nope. Bad idea. Fallon can wait.

He strutted down the labyrinth of a hallway, passing Fallon's room but not seeming to notice, and he reached that certain door nobody could miss. Not even bothering to knock, he barged in like Rapunzel had into his room, as the princess rose in alarm. She was wearing a floral nightgown Adeline had picked, and Eugene thought it was quite attractive. Rapunzel would've looked attractive, yes, if she hadn't looked so downcast. Pascal climbed onto her head and glared at him defensively. He could tell Rapunzel had been discussing some things with the chameleon. Her face was tearstained. She looked completely crushed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a menacingly low whisper, and it made Eugene wince. It didn't seem like her at all.

"I…just hoped we could patch a few things up. Sorry for being such a- I don't know what the other day,"

"That's not going to change anything," Rapunzel said, putting her hands on her hips.

_"Why?" _Eugene hoped this wasn't going to start getting physical. He didn't like getting physical, and certainly not with Rapunzel. He never, ever wanted to hurt her.

"Because," was her only reply. She could've came up with a better comeback, but Eugene guessed that she was afraid to hurt his feelings, and he was grateful for that. Pascal climbed back onto her shoulder and gave him another icy glare.

"Pascal, drop it." Eugene said. Pascal was… actually very scary for a chameleon. Rapunzel looked like she was stifling a laugh.

"_Eugene,_" she grouched. There was an expression on her face he couldn't quite put his finger on… a mixture of creeped-outness, amusement, and exasperation. Exactly the kind of look she gave him when he showed her the smolder. Though he sure couldn't understand why.

"I _apologized._" Eugene whined. "And I only came _all the way _over here so you could have your say." Rapunzel scoffed.

"In my defense, I would question you if you knew what Fallon did last night." Eugene did not see that coming.

"So…? What's the point? Do you expect me to believe Fallon hurled the vase at herself?"

"Exactly."

Woah, what?

This was getting really complicated. Eugene decided to change the subject.

"It's been… a really messed up week, hasn't it?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. It was annoying and at the same time adorable.

"The most messed up seven days ever. You have no idea." The princess paused and lowered her eyes. "And most of it has to do with you."

"How? Is it because of Fallon?" Eugene hoped this was the chance to get honest and be open with each other.

"Yes!" Rapunzel replied angrily. "It almost seems like you don't care about me anymore. And she always drags you around everywhere. It's always 'Eugeeene, this' or 'Eugeeene, that'! She makes it so I can barely get even a glimpse of you. Do you even love me anymore?"

Eugene almost gasped. Really? Was that what this was all about?

"Yes! Of course! But when I try to talk, you leave the room!"

"Because you're always with HER!"

Her. Fallon. She had a point.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "But only 'cause-I don't know."

That was a problem.

He didn't know.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Flynn knew what he meant when he said he didn't do backstory. He basically wanted to live the life, on a private island. Alone. Flynn didn't need anyone in his life, he didn't want anyone in his life, and one day when he was out swashbuckling that all changed.

Eugene felt a connection to that one weird girl who just happened to be unexpectedly cute, so he told her everything before he could even take it back. Then he fell in love with her, took away her only gift, died for her, and then found the girl was the lost princess and took her back to where she belonged. It was completely and utterly crazy.

She was the same girl he devoted nearly his entire life to. She was Blondie. And that was all that mattered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I've been SO lazy lately and I am not being very responsible for my stories.. This is a really short chapter but there's more here because I have MUCH to say…..**

**As for my lovely, lovely reviewers who have stuck with me for 4 dang months, I thank you terribly and OH MY GOSH this has wasted much of your time, and I love you and I'm gonna go eat and sleep and cry after this cause I feel terrible and write some more, I have a one-shot planned, just for fun. **

**REVIEW REPLIES YEHHHH**

**review reply one: "Hmm…. I can feel you. And hey, you got that right, Fallon's using him. And that's just got him all confused, you know? Anywayyyy thanks thanks for the longish review."**

**review reply two: "Oh mah gawsh! I honestly can't express how lucky and flattered I feel to have such a nice reader like you! And I'll keep up the good work… It basically depends on what people think :)." **

**review reply three: PSHH I WROTE THIS REVIEW DUHHH**

**review reply four: "Yay me! You think?"**

**Oh yeah, people, people- Stop getting Fallon's name wrong! I know, she's a b**** and yeah, all of that. Not to be offensive. :)))**

**REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT! IF YOU DONT I GOT A CAMERA ON MY FANFIC PAGE AND I WILL KNOW IF YOU REVIEW OR NOT! (nope I don't but if you guys don't review I'll stop right here. How bout that eheheh? Hehehehehe!)**


End file.
